


Standing at the Threshold

by theidiotwiththepaintedface



Category: Threshold (TV 2005)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, References to Addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theidiotwiththepaintedface/pseuds/theidiotwiththepaintedface
Summary: Lucas has a fiancée at home. A bible on his nightstand.Ramsey has a bottle in his hand. A game of poker awaiting him.They both want more, but neither can bring themselves to admit it.
Relationships: Lucas Pegg/Arthur Ramsey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Threshold fandom! (Population: just me?)

“Um-”

“No.”

Lucas stands in the doorway of Ramsey’s assigned bedroom. He twists his fingers, anxiety making him fidgety. He sighs quietly. He watches as Ramsey takes another swig off the rapidly depleting bottle. He watches as he throws his paycheck at a poker game through his computer screen. 

“Please, Ramsey. Just let me hel-” He flinches as Ramsey throws up his middle finger over his shoulder.

“Don’t need help. ‘Specially not from _you_.” He takes another drink, his gulp audible. He ignores the way his head swims. He ignores the man standing helplessly behind him.

Lucas steps fully into the room and gently pushes the door shut. He pretends that he doesn’t hear the annoyed huff that comes from his best friend. He steps forward until he’s next to Ramsey, just a few inches away from his chair. He leans forward, studies the screen.

“Are you at least winning?”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“ _You’re_ my concern.” His mouth shuts with a _clack_ from his teeth as the full weight of Ramsey’s glare flips onto him. His face burns. He considers just shutting up. Just leaving. Just giving up, _just like Ramsey always tells him to do_. His fists clench and he has the nonsensical thought to just to punch him straight in the jaw. He knows it’s ridiculous, but it’d probably cause fewer problems than what he actually wants to do. “I just- I want you to be happy. As happy as someone can be in _our_ situation. I... I want you to accept my help when you’re feeling stressed. _I_ want to be what helps. Not booze. Not gambling. I just want-” He cuts himself off. He realizes that he’d screwed his eyes shut at some point during his tirade. He realizes that he’s too weak to even look Ramsey in the eyes.

Lucas jolts as he feels a hand on his arm. His eyes fly open of their own accord and he’s shocked to find not that familiar glare, but teary eyes. He gapes down at Ramsey as he stands from his chair. Lucas notes in the back of his mind that the hand stays firmly in place on his forearm. He forces back a gasp as it tightens, not enough to hurt, just enough to let him feel the strength behind it. He tries desperately to hide how much such a simple touch does to him. He turns his face away as it flushes more and more.

“Hey.”

Lucas nearly whimpers as Ramsey’s raspy voice calls for him.

“Y-yeah?” He internally curses himself for stuttering, for being so affected, just like always.

“Why?”

“Why... what?”

Ramsey’s hand loosens. Lucas panic at the thought of him letting go. His anxiety is soothed as the hand slips down into his own. His eyes dart down to their joined hands. He still can’t bring himself to look directly at his face, but he drinks in the sight of their skin touching, no matter how platonically.

“Why are you so desperate to help me?”

“You’re my friend.”

“Why not just try to force me to the shrink, then? Why insist on doing it so _personally?_ You don’t just ask me to hang out. Don’t just give me a pat on the back and some kind words, like everyone else. You force your way into my _bedroom_. Get in my personal space. Not just tonight. You do it all the time. Like you just _have_ to be close to me.”

Lucas panics. He yanks his hand from Ramsey’s grip. He takes a few steps back and stands in the middle of the room for a few tense moments. His eyes swim with tears and his mind swims with rebuttals. In the end, he ignores Ramsey’s voice calling him back as he runs out of the room. He rushes to his own room and locks the door behind him. He tosses himself down on the bed, his face buried in his pillow. A sob wrenches itself from his chest. He shoves his face further into the fabric of his pillowcase, trying desperately to hide his overflowing emotion from a nonexistent audience.

“Lucas!” Ramsey’s voice accompanies several sharp raps to the door. He stands silently for a few endlessly long seconds before giving in and pressing his ear to the door. His stomach sinks as he hears his friend’s muffled sobs. “Lucas, please. Just let me in so we can talk.” 

“Please, please just leave me alone!” Lucas’ voice is thick with tears and Ramsey’s heart twangs with guilt.

“I’m sorry. I was... insensitive. And I know how I sounded. Like I was _accusing_ you of something. I fucked up. Please let me in?”

Lucas wraps his arms around himself, desperate for comfort. He can’t stop himself from wishing that Ramsey would just force his way inside. Sit with him and tell him that everything’s ok. Maybe even give him a hug. Or-

Lucas shakes his head. He sighs in exasperation when the thoughts he’s trying to dispel stay stubbornly stuck in his mind. The ludicrous thought of Ramsey coming inside, sitting on his bed, pulling him close. Lucas snickers bitterly at himself. He’d promised himself that he wouldn’t think about his friend this way anymore, but he’d always been weak. New tears spring to his eyes. A loving fiancée at home and here he is, daydreaming about a man like a schoolgirl. He disgusts himself.

Ramsey’s concern grows as he hears a clipped laugh amidst the sobs. He knocks again, softer this time. He sighs. No response. He drops his head against the door with a soft _thunk_.

Lucas pushes himself up.

“You ok?” He stares intently at the door. “What was that noise?”

Ramsey chuckles to himself. No matter how upset Lucas gets, he always worries about his teammates. He could be moments from death and he’d still be the one comforting Ramsey. Ramsey squeezes his eyes shut, tries to will the tears away.

“I’m fine.” He takes a deep breath. “Come watch a movie with me or something.” He listens intently as soft footsteps approach the door. There’s a moment of silence, of hesitance, before the door slowly swings open. Ramsey can barely resist the urge to pull Lucas down so he can wipe the remnants of tears from his eyes. This is isn’t the first time he’s been tempted, not by a long shot and he almost gives in. He’s saved by Lucas doing it himself.

“So, um.” Lucas’ eyes dart around as he speaks, landing anywhere but Ramey’s eyes. “Sorry... about that.”

“About what?” Ramsey reaches over and pats Lucas on the arm. “Nothing to apologize for. We all have our moments.” Lucas’ eyes finally land on his. Ramsey’s face warms.

“Thanks.” Lucas’ voice is so soft, Ramsey almost misses it. But he has experience in coaxing quiet responses out of him. _A lot of experience._

“Don’t mention it.” 

Lucas’ shy smile makes the whole ordeal worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

As per usual, they get paired up together for research. Caffrey orders Ramsey into the lab, a few threats interspersed to keep him moving. Lucas can’t help but laugh. The glare he gets from Ramsey doesn’t put a damper on his good mood; he knows he doesn’t mean it.

Lucas turns back to his computer as Ramsey settles in his own chair. “You’re late.” 

“Slept in.” Ramsey’s voice is gruffer than usual, he sounds cranky. Lucas feels anxiety bloom in his chest. What had Ramsey been up to last night that kept him up and put him in a bad mood?

“Late night?” He tried to sound casual, but his voice comes out high, tinny. It cracks slightly on ‘night’ and Ramsey chuckles. Lucas clears his throat, suddenly feeling more self conscious than usual.

“Well we _did_ stay up late watching those dumb movies.” Ramsey turns his chair so Lucas won’t be able to see his grin. As expected, Lucas’ head whips around towards him.

“They are _not_ dumb!” He huffs in exasperation. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lucas is prepared to go on a tirade against Ramsey’s (in his opinion) incorrect judgement, but he’s stopped by a barely concealed snicker. “Ah, you’re messing with me. Should have known.” He wants to be annoyed, but he can’t help but smile at his friend’s ceaseless jokes.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Ramsey turns to him, a small smile on his face. Lucas tries to ignore how Ramsey’s smile affects him, but he can’t keep the blush from spreading across his cheeks. He turns away from Ramsey, back to his computer.

Ramsey stares at the back of Lucas’ head for a long moment. He’s about to give in to his concern and ask what’s up with him when he’s interrupted by their coworker waltzing into the lab.

“You two had better be actually _working_ this time.” Fenway points his finger at each of them in turn. “Unlike, hm, all the time.”

“What are you even talking about?! We’re always busy!” Lucas blanches, offense written in his expression.

“We probably do more work than than you, _doctor_.” Ramsey doesn’t bother to hide his smirk. He has way too much fun riling his coworkers up.

“Right.” Fenway rolls his eyes. “More flirting, is more like it.”

Ramsey barks out a clipped laugh. Fenway had insinuated similar things before, to him at least. He turns his attention to Lucas, expecting him to tell Fenway off, in that mousy little way he does. What he finds is a bright red face, wet eyes, and clenched fists. Fenway doesn’t notice. He’s too busy reading a chart and babbling away about something or other.

“Ok. Got it?” Fenway’s eyes slide back to him. He doesn’t even look at Lucas.

“Yeah. Now get out of here so we can actually _focus on our work_.” Ramsey waits until Fenway leaves the lab to turn to Lucas. “Hey, are you alrigh-” He’s interrupted by Lucas darting past him and straight out of the room. He stands in shocked silence for a few seconds before beelining in the direction he’d run off in. He stops at the end of the hallway and looks around. He’s not sure which direction Lucas went. 

“Something happen?” There’s genuine concern in J.T.’s voice. He already knows it’s not alien related (there would be alarms blaring if so) so his worry is just for the state of his team member. 

“Um. Did you see Lucas?” 

J.T thinks for a moment. “Yeah, I think so. Saw some curly hair duck into the men’s room a second ago. Did something happen?”

Ramsey pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yeah. How about you give Fenway some sensitivity training? He’s a little too good at pressing people’s buttons.” With that, he hurries towards the nearest bathroom. J.T. ponders as he makes his way to Fenway’s lab. 

“Fenway.” He enters the lab with purpose, although he has a feeling he already knows what happened, more or less. “Did you say something to Lucas?”

“Just some good natured teasing.”

J.T.’s eyes narrow. He knows that Fenway’s “teasing” can be a little heavy handed. “Such as?”

“Have you ever noticed how-” He clears his throat. “ _Close_ Lucas and Ramsey are?” He gives J.T. a pointed look. J.T. has a lot of practice keeping his expression smoothed out. Has to, considering his job. But in this moment, he can hardly keep his anger off his face. He knows _exactly_ what Fenway means. He’s seen the way Lucas and Ramsey look at each other when the other isn’t looking, when the rest of the team isn’t looking. The way Lucas sneaks short, scared glances full of fear and shame. How Ramsey gazes at the back of Lucas’ head while sighing, his expression melancholy. He knows it isn’t his business to bring it up with either of them. Certainly isn’t his business to out them to each other, or _god forbid_ the rest of the team, but he wishes he could help. Maybe the only way he can help them is to keep people like Fenway out of their hair while they figure themselves out.

“Maybe-” He steps forward to stand in Fenway’s personal space. “You should focus on your own relationships before you go gossiping about others’. You’d do well to focus on your work as well.” Fenway blinks dumbly at him a few times, momentarily unsure if he’s being serious or not. As J.T.’s serious expression stays firmly in place, Fenway submits.

“Alright, message received. Steer clear of that topic.” Fenway sighs in relief as J.T. backs off.

“Good. Thanks for understanding.” J.T. shoots him a little-too-fake-looking smile and exits the room, mission accomplished. 

He meanders down the hallway, vainly hoping to find the pair making their way back to their lab. Maybe he could bump into them, ask how they’re doing. Apologize for Fenway’s behavior. By the time he reaches the empty restroom, he abandons the thought of running across them naturally. He turns heel and heads towards their shared lab.

As he approaches, he hears hushed voices through the open door. He peers in and finds them sitting in chairs that are pushed a little closer together than normal. They’re so deeply engaged in their private conversation that they don’t even notice his presence. He smiles to himself. They’re fine. They’re always fine when they’re together. He returns to his office with that knowledge keeping the smile on his face.


End file.
